


Drive

by XI_XVI_MCMXCIX



Category: five seconds of summer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XI_XVI_MCMXCIX/pseuds/XI_XVI_MCMXCIX
Summary: Every cliche friends to lovers fanfic is shooketh





	Drive

Tuesday morning i woke up late, and as i'm brushing my hair the first bell at school is ringing, and i'm trying to get all my things for school. As I'm grabbing my phone and keys the second bell is ringing. Is there even a point in going to school now? I should probably introduce myself, Hi. I'm Sage Emerson, resident blonde, 'girl next door'. I'm 4"11, have DD's, thick thighs and hips and wear a children's size 4 shoes. Yes i'm tiny, yes I know.  
As I finally make my way to the school and in through the front door, and by the time I finally get my sign in slip it's almost time for second period. I successfully missed Calculus but unfortunately, I missed passing notes with Luke. I notice I have 30 texts from the guys asking where I am and why my car isn't in my parking spot where we usually meet.  
I'm friends with four boys; Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford, Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood.  
Luke, Mike and I are all juniors. Calum and Ashton are both seniors. We're an odd dynamic but in the good kind of way. I have minor OCD and my book bag is always organized as is my jeep and purse, and the guys just throw their shit in their bags. Half the time Michael doesn't even bring his bag to school. Most impressively, Luke has the second highest GPA behind my 4.5. He has a 4.3. We're both tied for 1st of our graduating class.  
As for the cars we drive, we could not be more different. I have my pride and joy, a brand new 2018 Jeep Wrangler. It's four doors, 4x4, pink with Swarovski incrusted jeep emblems. She's beautiful.  
Michael has a 2017 black corvette stingray, Luke has his red 2017 Dodge challenger, Ashton has a white 2017 Mazda 6 and Calum drives a BMW i8. I'm really the only one who has seating for everyone so we usually take mine to parties and shit. We all have money and everyone knows. Are we stuck up rich bitches? Occasionally.  
After second period, we have a twenty minute break to do whatever as long as we stay on school grounds, so i go to my locker to switch out textbooks and wait for the guys. I respond to a couple messages from others as i wait. eventually i see the guys walking up and they greet me.  
"Sage! Where were you this morning?" Luke asks.  
"I overslept."  
"That's so unlike you."  
"Well Michael was sending me memes until 3 am."  
"Hey!" Michael whines.  
"well, you were." I say rolling my eyes.  
"did anyone bother to check the group text?" Ashton asks.  
We all look down at our phones to see what it is.  
"Ashton it's a picture of your cat, Mittens." Calum says rolling his eyes.  
"She looked great this morning and wants someone to compliment her."  
"She's a cat Ashton not a person or a real girl like Sage." Luke comments.  
I'm pretty sure Luke has a thing for me but it's whatever. Not like I haven't thought about them all in the way; and even when I did it was mostly Luke. We've all made out, it's just something we did when we got drunk a couple times. We've played strip poker, them not getting me further than my bra and shorts, but they tried.  
Things like that are bound to happen in a boy/girl friendship and it's unlikely that it won't. You almost always catch feelings and when you do, you think it's the most unbearably awkward thing you could have ever done but it literally changes almost nothing. The only thing that changes is the feelings towards that person itself. You're still as good of friends as always. You just want to occasionally have sex with them now, and the guys are hot. No doubt about that and girls tell me all the time that I'm lucky as hell to even be their friend let alone have Luke in love with me.  
It's not like I haven't noticed Luke, i have. He gets the most attention from me anyways, he always has. Before we developed feelings and even now after. Always cuddling in our spare time, doing homework together. Anything to maintain our GPA's and the guys give him shit for being better friends with me than he is them. Girls are naturally easier for guys to be friends with though so it makes sense. Mostly because of how opposite that they are.  
my groups dynamic just makes it work, everything works together. In the best ways. It's something you only find sometimes and with one person in your entire life, but Michael, Ashton, Calum and Luke, we all just work together. We balance each other out. Nothing could really change that. Or at least I don’t think anything could. Although you never know.

Things happen. Sometimes for the best sometimes for the worst.  
“SHIT. I forgot to do my english homework.” I groan  
“Sage? That’s so not you.” Luke scolds  
“I know but i’m so stressed “  
“Sounds like you just need to get fucked.” Michael butts in.  
“Michael! “ Ashton jumps to my defense.  
“Yeah Sage, when was the last time you even got any action?” Calum teases.  
“Probably when your girlfriend was eating me out. “ I retort scrambling through my bag for my homework.  
“Sage, really? mom jokes are such a dead meme. I’m sure luke would be happy to fuck the stress out of you.”


End file.
